


The new Chosen one

by Angi3Sn4p3Bl4ck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angi3Sn4p3Bl4ck/pseuds/Angi3Sn4p3Bl4ck
Summary: odd? a bit, crazy? a lot, normal? not at all





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first fanfic in english, because i don't like writing in spanish, I am Angelica Marin, I'm Mexican and 16 years old. WARNING: ALL my fics have me as a protagonist. There are the independent ones and a very long series. all of them are dreams or fantasies of mine, so if you don't like them, please be nice and don't send hate. Since I'm the protagonist, lots of real thing from life will come here, but ill be writing a book about my life too, i'll probably post the others in the weekend and update almost every day, And sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm not a native speaker.

Angie POV

School... the most boring thing in the existence of boring things...I just fucking hate it so fucking much. I wish I wasn't here, failing most subjects, things that I'm not made for, at all. Most of my day consists on daydreaming fictional scenarios from my beloved fandoms...In that moment is when I realise that my teacher is talking to me....'Damnit'. My teacher pauses and looks at me 'Excuse me?' Did I really just said that out loud? oh...darn, I'm so screwed right now...

Come on Angie, think of something...'Sorry, I... my pen fell...' She looks at me with this fucked up look. 'Ok.., as I was saying...' I stop listening to her... as if I gave a damn about what she has today about hormones... Any way... how's that gonna help me? I want to study history! who cares if we produce shit? Besides it's not like here in Mexico Science is much encouraged.

Someone slaps me (carefully though) 'What the..?' I turn around to see Diana's Mad face 'FO-CUS, we're in class you idiot' 'ok, I heard you..but, man, was the slap really necessary?' Her look softens 'yeah, It was. Besides your face was funny' We laugh quietly, and that's when it happens...I get this feeling in my gut, like something bad is about to happen, something real bad...God, what do I do now? what, what, what? I text Maxine...*hey*

*hi*

*i'm bored*

*what's new*

This is so wrong, usually texting her makes me feel better, no matter what, but now it's not helping...

Suddenly the temperature goes down, like super cold... Weird, i mean this Querétaro, Mexico, Yeah, it get cold, but it never freezes my fucking water bottle!!!! I mean what the shit?!

*you there?* oh, right, Max...

*yep, sorry I snapped out for a bit*

*it's ok*

*I'm cold, it's like super chilly here*

*ha, here too.. weird*

*yeah, say how's your little sis?*

*max?*

*you there?*

*Hello, Angelica*

*Max? that the hell?*

*this is not Maxine*

*then who the fuck are you?*

*someone*

*how specific, you moronic twat! what did you do? where's Max?*

*here, with me*

*we'll meet soon, and maybe, just maybe I'll give you your friend back*

*what? who are you*

In that moment I hear Diana Scream and when I lift my head from the phone, I see the classroom, but, my friends... they're missing. But for some weird reason the rest of them looks like nothing happened. I feel a hand cover my mouth and after a few seconds of struggle I black out.


End file.
